Inuyasha: A Modern Fairytale
by write-with-passion579
Summary: The well, and traveling to the feudal era didn't happen. Instead everything takes place here in this modern era. At a special school for "gifted individuals" Kagome happens to stumble across a grumpy hanyou named Inuyasha. Chaos insues and they face new challenges, enemies, and friendships. Join Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and the rest of the gang in this modern fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, including most of the characters in the story.**

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 15 years old; and hopefully by the end of the week I will be attending a boarding school in Matsuyama. I say hopefully because I haven't been accepted yet. I mean, I haven't been rejected either." Kagome sighed "What am I even doing, talking to myself like this? It's not helping my anxiety at all." Kagome rested her head in her hand and let out a huff. "Maybe Mom can calm me down." Kagome stood up from the desk in her room. "Mom?" She called while going down the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen Kagome!" called a sweet voice. Kagome skipped down the remaining stairs and hurried into the kitchen to find her mom sitting at the table going over what looked like bills.

"Oh, the mail came?" Kagome said sitting in a chair beside the middle aged woman.

"Yes, nothing but bills though." Kagome's mother noticed how her daughter face fell with the news. "Don't worry baby, I know the letter will come. And no matter what it says the outcome will be fine." The older woman placed a palmolive soft hand onto Kagome's smaller one. "If you're accepted, than you get to go to a school you've wanted to attend since you were a little girl. If the letter says you aren't then you get to continue going to school with the friends you've had from kindergarten on."

"You always know what to say Momma." Kagome said with a smile. Her mother pushed Kagome's raven hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"That's what I'm here for dear; now why don't you help me get dinner started? Grandpa and Souta should be home from the mall any second now and I'm sure they'll be hungry." Mrs. Higurashi got up and began to clear the papers from the table. "Besides, not only will it help clear your mind. But it's your favorite meal too."

"Teriyaki salmon?" Kagome asked, opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle.

"Yep, With Pineapple slices and whatever side dishes you want baby." Mrs. Higurashi pulled defrosted salmon filets out of a sink full of water. "Go ahead and pull the canned pineapple out of the pantry, and the teriyaki please. I'm gonna start on the fish, if you can do your sides?" Kagome nodded and the two women went to work, chopping, searing, and sautéing away. Idly chatting as they went along.

"Momma, not that I don't appreciate you making my favorite dinner, but you're making it seem like something is going on. Did Buyo run away or something?" Kagome asked suddenly noticing the absence of the families cat. Her mother laughed quietly and shook her head.

"No, Buyo's fine. Everything is fine Kagome, I know you're stressed out about this letter and I decided to do something nice for you to relax."

"Thanks Mom, this means a lot." Kagome smiled brightly and hipped bumped her mother, who bumped her right back.

"MOM, WE'RE HOME!" yelled a higher pitched voice.

"You two go wash up for dinner, it's almost ready!" Kagome's mother called out into the living room. "Kagome you go ahead and get washed up too. I'll finish up here okay?"

"alright." Kagome walked back up to her bathroom and washed the remains of cooking off her hands and arms. 'Mom's rights, I shouldn't worry about this stupid letter. Whatever the outcome It'll be fine.' Kagome thought to herself while checking out her reflection. She decided to comb though her long dark locks and straighten her black t-shirt and grey baggy sweats.

"Dinner's ready!" her mother called. On the way down the stairs she pulled her her into a ponytail. Upon reaching the living room the enticing smell of sweet teriyaki, and the pungent aroma of garlic hit her like a freight train. Kagome was practically dancing when she got to the kitchen. Souta raced past her and was amazed at the meal presented at the table.

"Whoa Mom! This looks incredible!" He said running to his seat.

"Yeah Momma, this is perfect. Thanks!" Kagome said. Grandpa came in carrying a stack of envelopes.

"Akiko, we ran into Mrs. Tao on the way back from the mall and she said there must have been a mix up with the mail and she got some of our stuff. She explained she would have brought it over or called but she's too old to take on all the stairs to the shrine and she didn't have your number so she gave me these."

"This explains the missing bills!" She exclaimed going through the various items. "Oh, Kagome!"

"Kagome looked up from her meal "Hmm?" Her mother smiled slyly and handed her a crisp white envelope with a beautiful seal holding it together. The envelope read; To Miss Kagome Higurashi from the desk of the Dean of Shikon School for the Gifted.

"OHMYGOD!" she screeched taking the letter from her mothers hands.

"Go on Kagome read it, but remember what I told you earlier. No matter the outcome, everything will be great!" Mrs. Higurashi said laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kagome smiled and nodded. Taking a deep breath she broke the seal and dove into the letter. Her family watched, holding their breath, to see her reaction. Kagome looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Momma…"

"Oh, Kagome I'm s-"

"I got in." Kagome interrupted, the tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Kagome we're so proud of you!" Her mother exclaimed throwing her arms around kagomes neck. Tears formed in her own eyes. "Papa would be proud of you baby!" Kagome held onto her mother tighter.

"Kagome, your father is smiling down on you from heaven at this moment." Her grandfather said joining the hug.

"Way to go sis! Can we eat now?" Souta said having not moved from his seat. The group chuckled and wiped away tears.

"Well, this dinner has gone from a stress relief to a celebration! I'm sure glad it's your favorite meal Kagome!" Her mother said laughing. The rest of the meal was laughter and catching up on each others days. Souta told a few corny jokes and Buyo finally made an appearance begging for scraps. When all was said and done Kagome helped her Mother clear the table.

"So Kagome, when does the semester start?" Her mother asked.

"Monday, so tomorrow we should probably check out some dorm gear and start packing my stuff."

Kagome's mom smiled softly.

"You know, I'm so proud of you Kagome. And I know Papa is too, but…" Akiko set down the plate she was rinsing off and looked out of a window, obviously holding back tears. "I sure will miss you, so come back as often as you can okay?" Kagome wiped away more forming tears and rested her head on her mothers shoulder.

"Oh Momma. I promise that I'll come home!"

"Good!" Mrs. Higurashi said "Now, you'll need some time to get used to the dorm so we should have you there by Friday. Which means we have tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday to get everything together. We have some serious work ahead of us!"

"I'm excited!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Me too baby!"

Later that night Kagome laid in her bed. Her puffy pink comforter pulled up to her chin. 'I can't believe that I got accepted.' She thought. 'I wonder what my roommate will be like? What if the dorm is co-ed? Oh my God what if my roommates a boy!' Kagome shook her head violently 'No no no Momma wouldn't let me go if that was the case. In four days I'll be at the school of my dreams. I'm so excited' Kagome smiled and snuggled in deeper into her sheets. 'Papa, I hope you're proud of me.' She sent a prayer up to heaven for her father in heaven and drifted into dream world.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter, please leave a review and stay tuned for the next installment!**

 **Carry on ~ Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who have read the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha as well as most of the characters in this story.**

"Momma, I'll be okay really!" Kagome hugged her mother tight for what felt like the millionth time. "I'll see you next sunday for family day remember?" The two women pulled away and Kagome tugged on her green shorts.

"I know Kagome, but this is a big deal. God if I'm a wreck now imagine when you go to college!" Her mother laughed, but there was a serious tone of fear in her voice.

"It'll be fine because you trust me, and you support me. You and Papa always have." Kagome pulled her mother into another embrace and wiped a tear from the woman's eye. "Well, Souta take care of Momma. Don't drive Gramps crazy. And take care of Buyo okay?" Kagome knelt down to hug her little brothers neck.

"I'll miss you Kagome!" the nine year old said gripping onto his sisters white t-shirt.

"I'll mis you more little brother." Kagome kissed his cheek and looked into the eyes of her weeping grandfather. "Oh grandpa don't cry, I'll miss you too okay! I'll email you all the interesting ancient lessons we learn here okay?" Mr. Higurashi looked at his granddaughter and saw what she was ten years earlier. A little thing with pig tails and big brown eyes. more tears began to fall when that image lashed back to what she was now. Still a little thing for her age, but full figured. Mature brown eyes that held all the wisdom of past ancestors. Her pigtails had been replaced with a messy bun as her yellow sundress and mary janes had been traded in for casual clothes and bright red chucks.

"My dear Kagome, when did you grow up?" he whimpered, the little kagome came back into vision and in her sweet bell like voice said...

"Never did, When I come home gramps we should go get ice cream!" the old man wiped a tear and nodded his head

"But of course little miko." Kagome hugged her grandfather and kissed his cheek, Not wanting to miss her train she grabbed her luggage and hauled into the cart. She waved goodbye to her teary eyed family as the train began to move. It didn't take long for her family to completely disappear from sight. Kagome sighed and looked out the window, trees and mountain sides blurred away as the train climbed up the summit. 'only an hour until I'm there." she thought.  
Kagome let her mind wander and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Man this place is amazing!" Kagome had just entered the school grounds. The campus was made to be in touch with nature. Each building was entirely wooden, like a log cabin. packed dirt side walks wound through the campus like veins, and large majestic trees kept everything hidden in their cloak. Kagome looked at her acceptance letter to figure out where she was going.

 _"Upon entering campus please follow the main path to the deans office. There you will be greeted and brought to your lodgings…"_

"Main pathway…" She mumbled looking at the various dirt roads. Only one however was periodically lined with grey stones. "I bet that's it." She said starting down the path. Before long the Dirt roadway met an elegant looking wood and glass building. A brass plate was mounted next to the heavy doors, and it read 'Dean'. "That was painless" She muttered again. Right as she reached the doors they burst open.

"Damn that Keade!" grumbled a deep voice. The complaint came from a boy maybe a year older than Kagome. His Amber eyes burned into her chocolate ones as he stormed past her. He had Silver white hair that seemed to trail behind his like a cape as he moved. But what entranced Kagome was onto of his head were two fluffy dog ears. Air caught in her throat as she let out a little gasp. 'He's a demon!' She thought to herself. She watched as he stomped away captivated by his very presence.

"I'm so sorry about that dear." a voiced said beside her snapping Kagome out of her trance. "Inuyasha is just angry I will not let him pass onto the next grade level."

"I HEARD THAT WENCH!" Came a shout from somewhere above them.

"Get out of the trees Inuyasha and go back to your dorm. Stalking me will not change your grades." Kagome looked to see a woman about her grandfathers age stand-in beside her. "Hello, You must be Kagome! You have the same aura as your father! Do come into my office, lets talk!" The old woman waved her arm to motion Kagome to go on inside, which she did and waited for the woman to lead her through the building. "The first for on the right dear," said Keade. Kagome walked into the woman's office and sat down on a cushioned wooden chair in front of a large oak desk.  
"Now," said Keade "Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Keade Takeda, formally Dean Takeda. I was a fellow class mate of your grandfathers as well as a teacher of your fathers."

A light switch went on in Kagome's brain. "By chance, you wouldn't happen to be Granny Keade?" The elders eyebrow twitched but she smiled shoe heartedly

"Yes that is I. Although, when your father gave me that nickname I wasn't even old enough to be called so."

"My Papa used to rave about you!" Kagome beamed, "You were his favorite teacher, a mentor to him!"

"I know, which is why when I saw you applied I accepted you immediately. It's an honor to have a third generation of Higurashi power embedded into our school!" Kagomes smile faded into confusion.

"Higurashi power?" she asked

"Same as with your father… Kagome you come from a long line of powerful priestesses and monks. Lying inside you is an untapped well of spiritual power." Kagome bit the inside of her lip and thought for a moment.

"Granny…my father…I don't know if you know that-"

"my child I am very aware of how he died. I was at his funeral. So I understand why this news may seem…upsetting to you. But my child, this school is for the gifted individual. Such as yourself. We cater to enhancing and purifying the power and hearts of priestess, monks, demons, half demons, and slayers."

"But-" she was interrupted again

"Trust me Kagome I would not have accepted you, and your mother would not have let you come if this wan't a path you weren't meant to travel." Keade said reaching out and taking one of Kagome's hands into her own. "Akiko, is so proud of you my dear."

a tear fell down kagome's cheek and she smiled softly "Alright, I'll trust you. But i should now where I will be living if I'm going to stay."

"I'll bring you to your lodging."

* * *

The housing dormitory Kagome was living in was index co-ed, but not the way she had imagined.

"Each cabin is housed by the following, a monk, a priestess, a demon, and a slayer." Keade started

"A Monk? That means-"

"Yes" Keade said "The cabins are co-ed. However members of the opposite sex do not live together in the same room. Each house contains two bedrooms, a living room, a study, a kitchen, and two separate bathrooms. One room for boys, the other girls." Kagome nodded as she listen to what Keade was explaining to her. "The goal of these living arrangements is for each group to learn to live harmoniously. Demons and slayer are found in history to be…at odds with the other. Same with Monk and priestess, Demons don't even have good realign ships with demons. Other riffs between these social groups have ben recorded in past time. At this school we try to allow you to grow in power, and maturity. Normally everyone gets along; but every now and then squabbles happen. So this allows them to see you con't kill off a problem, you must either ignore it and learn to live. Or change to accommodate to your surroundings. But on a normal standard throwing guys and gals together is always a challenge and a fun one at that." Kagome detected the mischief in the woman's voice. Keade continued on about the school while they walked down a long path. "Well, here it is." she said.

Before kagome was another log cabin, smaller than the ones that held classrooms but more modern and homey. It was a single story but wide and long, with a wrap around porch. "Oh wow, this is just perfect, thank you Keade!" Kagome hugged the elder beside her, who gingerly embraced her back.

"I must warn you though Kagome, you have very…rambunctious roommates. I have no doubt that the four of you will become great friends, but it will be a bumpy ride."

"Thats kind of the point of strengthening though, isn't it?'

Keade smiled and handed Kagome a silver key "I'm glad you were paying attention dear. Here's your key, schedules will be sent to your cabin tomorrow. Enjoy getting settled in!"

With that Keade turned back down the path they traveled on and left Kagome to enter her knew home. Kaogme took a deep breath and exhaled confidently "Alright, Here we go." She put her key into the lock and turned it. pushing open the door.

 **Thank you again for reading! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **If you like the story, please follow or add it to your favorites so you know exactly when the next installment is up.**

 **please review and tell me what you think so far! Thanks!**

 **Carry On~ Kayla.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and many of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Honey gold, lightly polished wood covered walls and floors. To the right was a long chocolate leather couch and matching arm chairs; all facing an entertainment center with a TV and gaming systems. To her left was a small kitchen and little square table. Everything was decorated in a modern fashion, with varying brown colors and a muted turquoise for extra pop. Kagome walked further into the house, Down a short hall, there were three doors. One on the left was lined with bright string lights, while on the right the two wooden doors remained bare. The one in the middle was slightly ajar, Kagome pressed on it with her palm and watched as it revealed a smaller room, with a large southwest patterned rug covering the wooden floor, there was a dark wood deal with a large iMac computer, a massive bookshelf lined the entire back wall, and two black beanbags were lain around the room. 'this must be the study keade spoke about..' she thought to herself.' just as she was bout to leave the door burst all the way open and she found herself looking into the amber eyes she had met once before that day.

"Well, this is great. I sure as hell don't wanna be stuck in this house with YOU again." The half demon growled

"What?" Kagome asked

"Don't act like that KIKYO!" He spat out the name as if it were poison.

"My name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me." She cocked her hip and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What is your deal? Pretend-" He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "You're not Kikyo…"

"Duh, I've been saying that!" She said a little miffed at the hanyou before her. His face grew red and his gaze shifted to a corner of the floor.

"Feh." He scoffed, "You're rooms to the left." And just as he came, he left. Kagome felt the heat in her face and chest.

"What's HIS problem!" SHe growled as she gathered her luggage back into her arms. Fuming she waltzed into her room in a furious daze. She was instantly better at the beautiful room before her. There were two twin beds on opposite walls, the other tenant had taken the liberty of covering most of the wooden walls with colorful and patterned tapestries and paintings. String lights were strung across the ceilings and bed posts. A fluffy white rug made of faux fur softened the hard wood floor and brought a more homey feel to the whole room. There was a space cut out between the two beds, covered by a black and white tie-dye tapestry. When Kagome went into it she saw it was a walk in closet. One said was filled with the other girls stuff while the other was bare. At the very back of the closet was another door, It was a little bathroom, toilet, shower sink, mirror. Nothing more. It didn't really bother Kagome, they had a huge vanity and mirror in their room they could use.

"Hello?" Called a girls voice.

"Um, hi!" Kagome called back pulling back the closet curtain. There was a girl her age, she was taller than Kagome, but just a little bit. She had chestnut brown hair, very long and cut straight across at the bangs. At the time she was wearing bright pink and black nike running short, and a black tank top. "I'm Kagome!"

"I'm Sango, I hope you don't mind me taking up some of your space, I just had more stuff than I did room." She smiled brightly and stuck out her hand.

"No I don't mind actually I love it! It matches what I brought too! Wanna see?" Kagome shook her head and the pulled her over to her bags. Both girls sat down as Kagome un zipped one of the cases.

"Whoa! I'm digging the album covers.!" Sango said pulling out a poster of a famous nirvana album.

"They were my dads! I made photocopies! He used to play all these great albums from the moment he woke up till he went to bed!" Kagome smiled softly and pulled the rest of the decor out, some little mini plants and movie posters.

"Guns and Roses, Pink floyd? God this man has won my heart!" Sango said ogling the posters.

"At his funeral we played 'wish you were here.' It was really great!"

"I'm so sorry!" Sango said with sincerity in her eyes. "When did he pass?"

"Four years ago, it sucks but I know I'll see him again!" She said smiling

"Well, lets get these posters up, having you here is gonna make this the best ever!" Sango said patting her new friends hand.

the two girl put up the poster, and placed the little plants. They hung the rest of her clothes, and finished unpacking all of Kagomes stuff in about an hour.

"It's like 4:00, why don't we run down to the commissary pick up some food and we ca make dinner, the boys would probably appreciate food too!" Sango put on some palis and threw her purse over her neck, "Actually lets grab some cash from them too."

The two brunettes walked over to the boys room and Sango knocked loudly "Miroku, Inuyasha open the door!" the door open softly so Kagome knew it wasn't the half demon she ran into earlier. "Why Sango you're a picture of perfection."

"Cut the crap Miroku, we're headed to the commissary to pick up groceries to make dinner and what not, you and Inuyasha caught up like 15 bucks. Each."

"Of course my dear Sango, but first who is our new house guest?" Miroku asked taking Kagomes hands into his own.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome." All of a sudden there was a hand on her butt. Kagome pushed Miroku away and hid behind Sango.

"Miroku you pervert! Get the money and go cleanse your wicked ways!" Sango yelled slapping the back of his head. The now sore Miroku slipped back into his room and came back with 40 bucks.

"We only had twenties." He said. Sango snatched the bills and put them into her purse.

"Thats fine, it'll help you pay for your transgression." Miroku chuckled nervously and rubbed his head, as Sango took his money. "Now you and Inuyasha get like a movie or something ready. We'll be back and dinner ready by 6:30. Got it?"

"I want ramen!" came the gruff voice from in the room.

Sango rolled her eyes and turned to walk away she shouted over her shoulder "You'll eat what we cook you, but we'll buy some instant stuff 'kay?" There was a slight growl that the girls assumed was his way of saying okay. And the were off.

"Sango?" Kaomge asked once they were a little down the road.

"What?"

"Who's Kikyo?" Sango froze and sighed

"Where'd you hear about her?" Sango asked avoiding Kagomes question.

"Well, I've actually run into Inuyasha twice already. And one of the times he was kind of a jerk calling me Kikyo. He figured it out eventually but never apologized." Sango shook her head and looked at Kagome

"Look, it's Inuyasha's story to tell, and eventually he will. I'm sorry he was a jerk, but give him a second chance he's having a really crappy day."

"Okay, if he's having a bad day why don't we go ahead and make him the ramen." Kagome suggested.

"You're right, lets go!"

* * *

The girls got home and made ramen, which made Inuyasha incredibly happy. He ate three bowls of it! When dinner was over the four of them sat down in the living room.

"Our movie selection to kick off the school year is none other than the cult classic The Breakfast Club!" Miroku said popping the disk into the player. "Inuyasha my good man, hit the lights, Sango my love grab the popped corn, and Kagome welcome to casa de amigos." Miroku said plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Okay first move," said Sango coming back from the kitchen "second, case de amigos? That's stupid." Miroku relented his seat and let Sango sit next to Kagome.

"Yeah, what the hell Miroku? That was dumb as-"

"Don't say it Inuyasha or you put a dollar in the swear jar!" Sango interrupted.

"Fluff." Inuyasha finished. Kagome laughed

"You guys have a swear jar?" She said still laughing at Inuyasha's sub word.

" We allow certain words, hell, damn, and on occasion shit." Sango said looking at Inuyasha who 'feh'd' "But anything else we make you put into the swear jar. Nobodies innocent, but Inuyasha sure does help add to it." Sango laughed.

"Shut up!" he yelled, then he sunk into the chair to sulk. The group all watched the movie and said their goodnights. Kagome stayed behind to wash and put away the popcorn bowl. She was humming to herself when she heard a deep voice.

"Hey." she yelped and spun around.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she put a hand on her heart. "You seriously scared me."

"I'm sorry bout earlier, I wasn't very welcoming. But thanks for not jumping all over me." he still wouldn't look at her.

"It's fine, it's nice to know you're not like that all the time." she smiled sweetly and he replied with a grunt.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Inuyasha." She watched as he walked away. 'He won't look at me and he hasn't said my name….what is up with this guy?' she thought as she walked back into her room. she sighed and changed into her PJ's.

"Goodnight Sango." she said climbing into bed.

"G'night…" she mumbled back, half asleep. Kagome smiled softly and said her prayers 'Goodnight Papa.'

* * *

 **Thank you again! Remember if you like the story follow of favorite! And please review! Your thoughts are what fuels me to keep going!**

 **I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**

 **Carry on ~Kayla.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Thank you for reading! I hope to start really getting into the plot this chapter.**

* * *

 _History_

 _archery_

 _medicine_

 _spititual studies_

 _lunch_

 _math_

 _grammar_

"Wow, this schedule is so weird. Like no electives, how long are these classes?" Kagome asked Sango who was checking out her own schedule.

"Forty-five minutes for classes and thirty for lunch. Class starts at 8, and it's over at 1. So the rest of the time is for us! However, in this house we get jobs." Sango said grabbing Kagome's schedule and giving her her own.

"Well we have lunch and grammar together. Hmmmm, lets go grab the boys! See what we have!" The two girls exited their room and went into the living room where they boys were watching some stupid movie with Seth Rogan and laughing their asses off. "Hey, where's your schedules?" Sango asked. They both pointed to unopened envelopes on the kitchen counter. Sango rolled her eyes and ripped the papers out of their flimsy casing. Handing Inuyasha's to Kagome and keeping Miroku for herself.

"Inuyasha has History, Math, and lunch with me." Kagome said switching schedules with Sango.

"I have Grammar, Math and lunch with the pervert." Said Sango. "So we all have the same lunch, that's good."

"It's gonna be great, I think you and Miroku and Spiritual studies together…wait, different teachers. He has Dr. Mushin, you have the dean."

Inuyasha growled, "Damn, that Keade!"

"Don't talk about granny Keade like that Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded

"Granny? HA! I'm using that! That old hag is gonna pay for flunking me!" He said with a cocky grin.

"SO, Kagome; I mentioned earlier that we all have part-time jobs. Inuyasha world as a morning campus DJ for the schools radio station. Miroku is a Bouncer for the teen club. I'm a Barista, but today we'll need to find you a job." Sango said

"Barista huh? Any openings?" Kagome asked leaning on the counter.

"I think so, let's go down there!" Sango grabbed her purse and looked down at what she was wearing. Both girls had discovered they owned animal onsie PJ's and were currently dressed in them. Kagome laughed

"let's change first! I don't think the boss would be too impressed with my shark PJ's" She said still giggling.

"Good catch!"

Kagome changed into a navy blue denim romper, it was strapless and Short, She threw on some stripy brown sandals and a simple brown satchel purse. Her Raven hair was left mostly down but her bangs were pinned back.  
Sango wore white denim shorts with s dark brown belt and a dusty rose colored high neck cropped sleeveless shirt. She slip-on on some simple dark brown flip flops and put her hair into a high ponytail.

"Come on, you're going to LOVE Rin." Sango said dragging her out of the house "Boys, we'll be back!" Sango said as they walked away.

* * *

The girls walked into a soft lighted little cabin, EVERYTHING there was made straight from the natural wood, besides anything electronic that is. Humans and Demons were scattered amongst themselves sipping on steaming and iced beverages, while soft acoustic music played in the background. Behind the bar were two girls. Both of them wearing tight black t-shirts, jeans, and black aprons around their hips. One of them had bright red hair pulled into high pigtails, she had a purple iris in the right on though. Kagome then noticed she had a fluffy white tail. 'She's a demon' thought Kagome.  
The other was really short, like shorter than Kagome. But she had BEAUTIFUL, long, thick, chocolate brown hair kept half up and half down.

"The red-head is Ayame, she started over the Summer. And the little one is Rin, she's a senior and the manager. Let's go talk to her." Sango said pushing Kagome forward.

"Can I help-oh! Sango, hey!" Rin said

"Hey, do we have any openings, my friend needs a job."

"Sure do, what's your name friend?"

Kagome smiled and bowed her head slightly "I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

Rin's smile dropped and she leaned on the counter to get closer to Kagome. "Higurashi…like Hiro Higurashi?"

Sango gasped "Oh my God I never made that connection!" while kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, my dad…"

"OHMYGOD YOUREHIRED OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!" Rin shouted and Kagome jummped back from the sudden shout.

"Um, thank you…why is this a big deal?" She asked timidly

"your father started this shop his senior year." Rin said matter of factly, "I'm shocked he never told you."

"All he ever said was he made a mean cup of coffee, and that'd he'd make it for some friends before finals." Kagome explained.

"How modest! Girl, he would be up at like 3 A.M to make like 40 cups of coffee by 5! This cabin was his old dorm; where it all began!" Sango said, motioning her arm around the room. Kagome's eyes began to tear up and a lump formed in her throat.

"Where was his room?" She asked Rin

"That far left corner, theres a picture of him and his roommates over there." Rin kept rambling on but Kagome walked over to where her father once was.

"Rin, listen" Sango said shutting her up. "Don't make a big deal out of it, but Kagome's dad died like four years ago so this is serious now okay?" Rin wiped at her eyes and nodded. Both baristas watched as Kagome timidly walked over to the lighted frame.  
Kagome held her breath and walked over to the picture; the closer she got the more she could see her dads young features. Along with him she recognized three friendly faces. From right to left the four seniors huddled together with big smiles. The first was a really short chubby almost perfectly round demon, 'must be myoga' she thought. Next to him was a man who held a strikingly similar appearance to Inuyasha, the same silver white hair, but pulled into a ponytail. The only differences were this demon had two indigo stripes along his cheeks and more normal ears that came to a point. 'Inutaisho…' I think those two were roommates, cause my dad speaks more often of uncle Naraku. Naraku was next on the picture, long kinda greasy, wavy, black hair; and incredible red eyes. Naraku was Kagome's godfather, while her father was alive she saw him and his wife Kagura often. Now they don't come around and her mother doesn't talk about them. The last and most important person on the photo was kagome's dad. His strong arms were the same then as they were when she was a child. Kagome had inherited his raven hair, but not his crazy violet eyes. Kagome felt a few tears fall down her face when she heard Sango.

"Hey, if this is too hard on you, we can find a different job."

"No, I'm fine. I want to work here. And make my Papa proud!" She said hugging Sangos waist softly, another pair of arms wrapped around the two of them and Rin kissed Kagomes cheek.

"I'm so excited to have you here Kaggy!" Rin squealed

"Kaggy?" Kagome questioned eyebrow raised.

"Rin makes up nicknames the second she meets someone." Sango said emotionless.

"Be nice Sango! Hey tonight lets have dinner together! Your cabin and then Ayame, Kouga, Shessomaru and I! We can close shop like and hour early and have it here!" Rin suggested pulling the girls tighter.

"Actually that's a great idea! I'd love to meet more people and this is like kick off the school year party!" Kagome said bouncing up and down. The girls spent some more time planning and scheming before Kagome and Sango left to get ready. As they left Kagome looked back a the corner of shop. It almost seemed as if the four men were staring back at her, each of their eyes screamed something different, and each pair of eyes would haunt her till she knew why.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and THANK YOU for the encouraging review!** **please continue to review and remember to follow and favorite!**

 **Carry On ~Kayla.**


End file.
